In software development, accessibility is an important parameter to be considered. Accessibility refers to the possibility of different people, including people with disabilities, to access and use software products. Accessibility also includes user experience/usability factors such as self-descriptiveness, consistent user interface, appropriate color contrast, etc. There are various assistive tools or technologies such as screen reader software, magnification software, special keyboards, etc., enabling accessibility testing. The individual tools provide specific assistive functionality in a specific environment or specific content.
Often, there is lack of awareness among designers and developers to remember various accessibility rules and perform the accessibility tests corresponding to the accessibility rules. Typically, the accessibility tests are performed at the end of user interface development cycle. It is challenging to develop an accessibility testing tool that not only provides a consolidated functionality of individual assistive tools to perform complete accessibility testing, but also is technology agnostic. It is challenging to integrate the accessibility testing with the development life cycle.